


The Art Of Trusting

by Supernova95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Before the fic though, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Laura is brutally murdered and Scott is bitten Stiles tries to keep everyone together even though there is a growing threat to the were population of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura loved morning runs; she loved the dew damp smell of the fields, the musky smell of the forest. She loved the way all the animals in the preserve were just waking up and would greet her as she transformed and ran.

But most of all Laura loved the quiet of the morning, when nobody was up yet and the world was silent. She would always go to the old creek, and sit and watch the water cascade gently down the small rock formations there. It was serene and a great place to think before she started her day.

Today felt different. Something was off, and although she couldn’t place it; her wolf really didn’t want to go for a run that morning.

A wolf howled in pain; it was coming from a clearing to the south. Ignoring all of her instincts that this was a bad idea; Laura started running towards the distressed wolf.

She noticed too late that it was feral.

-

There were squad cars outside the Hale house. _Why were there squad cars outside the Hale house??_  Stiles’ brain was working at a thousand miles a minute to come up with a rational explanation that wasn’t somewhere in the region of ‘someone found out’, because he really did not want to think of what would happen if someone found out about them, nope he’s not even going to go there.

But what if someone’s hurt, like… like his mom was?

He desperately tried to feel the other’s though the pack bond; but it was all just a muddle of grief, pain, sadness and despair.

He couldn’t discern anyone like he usually can, especially at this close range. Stiles tries again, focuses all his being on the house, and the people in it, but it was no use. He couldn’t even tell where Mrs Hale was, and she was the strongest… he couldn’t find Derek.

Oh God. What if it was Derek? What if Derek was the one hurt or… or worse. He didn’t know what he would do if it was Derek.

His vision started closing in, blackness taking over. Time seemed to slow, his breathing quickened and then stopped. He couldn’t breathe… they… they hadn’t bonded yet. He wouldn’t be able to tell if Derek was hurt, he wouldn’t be able to feel him. His hands were shaking but he couldn’t move, he was stuck, rooted to the spot as his panic attack overtook him.

“Stiles!” The sound of his father shouting his name pierced though the world, that was moving entirely too slowly, as clear as day. It gave him an anchor, something to hold on to, someone he knew was alright. Stiles pictured his dad, remembered how he looked so that he filled his blacked out vision, remembered his scent, how he felt when they touched.

It brought him back, which was for the better. He didn’t want a panic attack, not now, not when he would be needed by his pack.

Strong arms, smelling of safety and home, enveloped him. Stiles blinked upwards. At some point he had fallen over, but his dad didn’t seem to mind that they were kneeling in the mud from the thunderstorm earlier that day, soaked from head to toe.

“Stiles I need you to listen to me okay? I need you to breathe!” He barely heard his father shouting; then again he barely heard anything. The world was moving… rushing around in real time, but it was as though he was under water, He couldn’t make anything out. Was he really still not breathing? Perhaps that was why he was feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

Stiles tried to sit up, and yes. Definitely lightheaded and dizzy…

“Stiles! Someone go get Derek Hale, now! C’mon son breathe, Derek’s okay”

The arms released him and he whined at the loss. The loss of contact, the safety that came with his father’s scent, the feeling of someone holding him.

Stronger arms replaced them.

“Derek...” it may have been the sudden relief, or the feel of his mate, but Stiles collapsed into the arms holding him. No longer strong enough to keep himself awake.

-

It was early evening before he woke, a familiar hand stroking his hair. Stiles allowed himself a moment of solace to be happy and content before his panic settled in once again.

Stiles’ eyes shot open,

“Wh-Who?”

“Laura...” Derek’s voice was barely audible, even to their ears 

“No!” Stiles could feel tears prickling in his eyes, “No, no, no, no.” His world was collapsing beneath his feet, as had Derek’s earlier. He could see it in his eyes. 

Laura had been one of them; one of the pack- the Alpha-heir... but she had been closest to Derek and Stiles. Even though they were mates Laura was part of them, they were like the three musketeers, getting in and out of trouble all over the place.

Laura was _their_ Alpha, they were the next generation of this pack, and... and now she was gone and Derek was going to be Alpha-heir.

Stiles knew it was stupid, he knew it was unreasonable; but he couldn’t help but think what if Derek didn’t want him anymore?

What if because of the pain, the grief, the responsibility it was too much without a hyperactive sidekick mate hanging on too? What if he deems Stiles no longer suitable; like, he’s a good mate for a first Beta, but an Alpha’s mate; he’s just not that good.

Stiles turns over and throws up.

Laura’s gone. 

“H-how?” He whispers as he turns over again, grief overpowering the stench of sick on their bedroom floor, desperately trying to snuggle further into Derek’s embrace. Tears splatter his forehead.

“A rogue, it... it had gone feral and-”

It took a pack to take down a feral rogue, Laura, even as Alpha-heir, hadn’t stood a chance, the rouge would have ripped her to pieces before she knew what had happened.

At least it would have been a quick death.

“We, we should be with everyone else.” They should, this was not a time to be alone, especially for a wolf, but neither made a move to get off Derek’s bed. There would be time for grieving together later; now was a time for just the two of them.

-

The Hale house is silent as they make their way to the living room, even to their more sensitive ears. Everyone is home, and the two of them immediately fall into Mrs Hale’s open arms. The room reeked of tears, the smell alone was a like a punch in the gut setting off their senses, telling them something was wrong. Like they needed much telling. The only good thing that came of it was their enhanced need to cuddle, not that it made anyone better, but the contact was nice.

It was when they had maneuvered themselves into one such cuddle that Stiles noticed his phone vibration on the island in the kitchen.

“I should-” he starts and begins to extract himself from the tangle of limbs, but Derek’s hand on his neck stops him.

“No, whomever it is can handle themselves for one night.” _But what if they can’t?_ He doesn’t say. “Stay.” There wasn’t a hint of an order in Derek’s voice, but Stiles obeyed anyway; cuddling closer to his Alpha (wow, that was going to take some getting used to), and trying desperately to ignore the sinking feeling he got every time his phone buzzed.

-

_Stiles?_

_-_

_Stiles where are you? Something just bit me._

_-_

_I think is was a wolf, are there wolves in California?_

_-_

_Stiles, buddy, I could use a little help here, text me please??_

_-_

_Okay I’m at the clinic, definitely a bite._

_-_

_Oh shit, I dropped my inhaler in the Preserve. I’m calling best friend prerogative and saying your helping me look for it tomorrow because you’re not replying to my texts._

_-_

_Stiles? Seriously are you all right? You’re worrying me here buddy._

_-_

Scott was immediately worried when the sheriff answered the door the next morning.  After the awkward exchange of pleasantries that came with talking to your best friend’s parents Scott asked where Stiles was. It had been bugging him since the afternoon previous. Usually Stiles was by his phone all the time, answering his texts within the same minute. But Scott had texted him seven times and had heard nothing, which made him worried. No, he was passed worried and straight up panicking.

He was more panicked over what had happened to Stiles than the fact that he had been bitten by a wolf the day before and when he woke up this morning there was no trace of said wolf bite.

“Sheriff, so err, where’s Stiles?” The Sheriff looked more withdrawn than he did usually, and even then he looked his worst after a night shit, which he didn’t have yesterday.

The man smiled weakly at Scott, “I’m sorry Scott, he’s staying with friends at the moment. I can tell him you stopped by.” The Sheriff sounded more exhausted that he looked, but there was also a twinge of pain to his tone, something that sounded a lot like grief. 

And that didn’t hurt. No not one bit. Nope. Stiles was allowed to have other friends, except he doesn’t. And it’s not like Stiles has to tell him every thing he does, except he does. 

So yes, it is totally justifiable that Scott felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“Oh, okay then, I’ll come back later to see if he’s back. Thanks anyway Sheriff.” Scott said whilst vaguely contemplating sending an annoyed text to Stiles. He decided against it and he turned to leave, smiling again at the Sheriff who sighed quietly and shut the door again.

-

Scott made his way to the Preserve, using the same trail as he always did. The day was clear and bright, birds were chirping and the he could almost feel the forest around him breath and live. It was as though all his senses had suddenly been put into overdrive and he could feel the forest. It was an amazing feeling to be able to hear the birds, the trees, the animals; it was amazing to just be.

Scott sighed as he got further into the forest, leaves covered the path and so it would take him the better part of the day to comb the track for his inhaler. It would be quicker with a friend, but his was taken. 

“You shouldn’t be out here, don’t you know this is private property?” The deep, unimpressed voice came from behind him and Scott jumped at the suddenness of it.

“This path is county propert- **Stiles?!** ” His best friend flinched, flailed and hid himself behind a tanned man who looked to be a few years older than them. He stood tall with his arms folded across his chest and eyebrows raised. It  didn’t take long for Scott to be shifting uncomfortably.

“Scott,” Stiles finally found his voice and stepped out from behind the man; though never stepping in front of him. “Scott you really shouldn't be here. It’s not safe.”

“Not safe?” Scott asks, then pausing for a moment he remembered the events of the previous night, “Oh, do you mean the wolves, because I was running last night and I thought one of them had bitten me, but I must have imagined it because there was nothing there this morning. Anyway have either of you seen my inhaler?” The air immediately changed, the forest suddenly became still and suffocating, the man’s glare enhanced to a soul searching depth, Stiles’ eyes blew wide and Scott was sure he heard a small gasp, as though he was trying to hid it.

“You were bitten, but this morning there was nothing to show of it?” the older man asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I must have imagined it I mean since when do huge bites heal overnight?” He replied with a breathy, insecure laugh.

Stiles was the one to reply this time stepping in front of the man to grab Scott’s hand. 

“Scott, you’re going to need to come with us, there are some things you need to know...” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up Stiles… hey.” Derek gently shook his mate awake. If he had his way he would let Stiles sleep a little longer. But his mother, the Alpha, had called a meeting downstairs and everyone in the house had to be there. No exceptions.

“Huh? Wha-?” Stiles said groggily. He was always so cute when he first woke up. His amber eyes unfocused and searching, eyelids fluttering in the morning sunshine. His incoherent babble usually continued until his first or third coffee.

“Mom wants us all downstairs.” That made Stiles shoot up,

“The Alpha wants to see us?” As an omega Stiles had grown up hating ominous calls from his Alpha, they never ended well. It wasn’t just that he was a child that always found himself in trouble (he really was). But talks from the Alpha usually meant him spending time alone in his room without Derek. It made everyone nervous when the Alpha wanted to talk to them all together, which made Stiles even more stressed.  

Making Stiles more stressed at the moment was a bad idea.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Derek’s hand came up to stroke Stiles’ cheek, who leant into the affection almost like a cat. 

Derek smiled slowly coaxing Stiles downstairs, where the whole pack had gathered each at different points of their morning routine. Derek rushed to fix Stiles a small breakfast before sitting them both down at the kitchen table between Uncle Peter and Cora. 

No one was in the mood to exchange pleasantries. 

Alpha Hale sat on the opposite side of Peter, sorrow written in the lines across her face as she checked her watch every so often. They all heard his dad’s car approach; it had a unique rattle to the engine, and the Alpha smiled faintly as she went to open the door to the human pack member. The two embrace, each looking as exhausted as the other, before returning to the table, the Sheriff stopping on his way to the seat next to the Alpha to give Stiles a small hug.

“We found the wolf that killed Laura.” Alpha Hale started, “He was a feral rogue from outside the territory and we don’t yet know how he was able to cross our boarders without us knowing. David’s gone to collect Lucy and the twins, they’ll be back tomorrow, and until we know what happened in the preserve no one goes out alone. Understand?”

They nodded mutely, and the meeting broke up. Derek, Stiles and the Sheriff were the only ones who remained at the table, sitting in silence as they finished breakfast. 

“Stiles, I have to get to the station, we’re searching the woods for any sign of the ‘wild animal’ that attacked- that’s stalking the preserve. I want you to promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

In any other circumstances Stiles would probably have quipped back something along the lines of “Me? Do something stupid? Never daddy-o.” With a bright smile on his face, but he instead assured his father that he would be spending the day in the manor with Derek.

“Good, okay kid I’ll see you later.” He smiled briefly, ruffling Stiles’ hair, before turning away and walking towards the door. “Before I forget,” he turned back “Scott came over earlier looking for you, you should probably give him a call he looked a little freaked out, well more freaked out than usual. Anyway it might do you some good to talk to someone else for a bit.” The Sheriff finished on his way out of the door.

It was only ten minutes later when he and Derek were back upstairs lying in Derek’s bed cuddling that Stiles remembered his phone.

“Shit! Scott!” He shot up and ran downstairs collecting his phone from the kitchen’s island where he had put it the previous evening.

Stiles scanned quickly though the texts, eyes wide, realising he had to find the Alpha.

“Alpha Hale?” He knocked on the door to the master bedroom softly. There was an equally soft rely from the other side of the door asking him to come in. Opening the door his eyes darted from his Alpha to his phone and back again.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“I- er- I think we have a big problem.” He handed the phone over quietly and the Alpha’s eyes darkened.

“Scott’s your friend? The one you’re always talking to Derek about?” Stiles blushed, but nodded, “Can I trust you and Derek to go find him and bring him back here?” Stiles nodded again, The Alpha gave him back his phone with a light squeeze of his arm. “Stay safe, and call if anything happens.”

Shivering under the order Stiles ran back to Derek’s room, dragging the beta downstairs.

“Stiles, what are you doing? Where are we going? Mom said we had to stay in.”  Stiles huffed a reply as he struggled with his coat motioning to his phone. 

“I think- agh- I think Scott’s been bitten.” 

Derek looked at the phone, “What if it was just a coyote?” 

“It could have been, but we all know that there was a feral rogue out there yesterday, and anyway he’s out in the preserve looking for his inhaler, the preserve isn’t safe just in case there are more of them; so your mom asked us to go find him and bring him back here.”

Derek sighed in defeat, “Okay, but you’re staying with me at all times.”

“No arguments there.”

-

The preserve felt different. More alien than usual, more dangerous. It was like looking through one of the mirrors in a fun house, or when someone moves every piece of furniture in the house two inches to the left for a joke. It was still their preserve; yet at the same time it wasn’t. The trees looked bigger, their shadows more menacing than ever.

Derek took a long sniff, his nose far more sensitive than Stiles’, “He’s on the trail by the creek.” Stiles nodded and they set off running. Making their way thought the forest silently, it didn’t take them long to find Scott.

“You shouldn’t be out here, don’t you know this is private property?” Derek threatened. It was almost true, the trail itself was technically county property, but they’d go with it.

Scott started to reply as he tired around “This path is county propert- Stiles?!” Stiles jumped at the sudden calling of his name and Derek instinctively pushed Stiles behind himself for protective purposes. 

“Scott.” He said more for Derek’s benefit, to convince him that this was Stiles’ friend and was not going to hurt him. Thankfully it paid off and Derek allowed him to step out from behind him. “Scott you really shouldn't be here. It’s not safe.” Stiles said, trying ti mimic Derek’s stoic expression.

“Not safe? Oh, do you mean the wolves, because I was running last night and I thought one of them had bitten me, but I must have imagined it because there was nothing there this morning. Anyway have either of you seen my inhaler?” 

Stiles let out a small groan. Not coyotes then.

“You were bitten, but this morning there was nothing to show of it?” Derek asked carefully, just making sure they were all on the same lines.

“Yeah, I must have imagined it I mean since when do huge bites heal overnight?” Scott lauded nervously, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

Stiles took another step forward, grabbing Scott’s hand so he couldn’t run away, “Scott, you’re going to need to come with us, there are some things you need to know.” 

Scott blinked at them, eyes crinkling in confusion. “Know about what?”

“Not here. We’ll explain everything back at the house.”

“No. I don’t understand Stiles. What house? Why can’t we talk here? There’s no one else around. What about my inhaler.”

The inhaler flew at Scott, who caught it effortlessly, definitely enhanced reflexes. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek who motioned to a patch of ground just off the trail with his eyes. Stiles rolled his eyes; of course Derek was going to play the tough guy.

“Now you need to come with us.” Derek stated and began to walk back to the house.

“What?” Scott started, but Stiles just grabbed his hand and began to walk back to the house also.

“I promise we’ll tell you everything, just not here.”

-

The house was still quiet when they got back. Everyone would congregate and grieve together when Derek’s dad came back with his other siblings the next day, but for now everyone was dealing in their own way.

“Derek?” Stiles gently touched his shoulder, the right side of his lip turned up into a small, gentle, smile. “Could you go get your mom please? I would but she still scares me.” He breathed a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Derek took pity on him, nodded after kissing his mate, and ran up the stairs to the master bedroom.

“So?” That was definitely Scott’s questioning voice.

“So what?” Stiles replied, he sounded annoyed, and rightfully so.

“Who’s he?”

“Derek… “ there was a pregnant pause and Derek stopped just before knowing on his mom’s door to hear what happened next “Hale.”

“What the creepy guy always hanging round our lacrosse practices?” Derek rolled his eyes and gently knocked on his mom’s door.

“He’s not creepy!” 

His mom opened the door with a small smile, “He’s a keeper.” as if Derek didn’t already know that.

“We found Scott, it was a wolf bite.” 

His mom’s face fell, “Ah. Well. We might as well get this over with. Remind me to call Argent later.”

Derek growled deeply at the mention of the Argents.

“I know Derek, and I feel the same I really do, she was my best friend, but we deal with Christopher now, not Gerard or her, and he needs to be told that the rogue bit someone last night, especially when it was an underage teenager.”

Derek huffed but followed her downstairs without any further protest. Stiles and Scott were stat awkwardly on the couch Stiles whispering about how scary his mom was.

“Come now Stiles, I’m not that scary: surely.” Scott jumped, clearly frightened for his life and Derek smirked. Stiles was probably just trying to scar his friend half to death by using his mom’s superior hearing, it was quite amusing really. Stiles stood when his mom, the Alpha, entered the room, he had a dark red blush set on his cheeks; Derek had to hold himself back from going over there and cupping his mate’s cheek. Now was not the time. So he instead settled lying down on another couch, leaving plenty of space for Stiles to sit between his legs, which he did as his mom settled in one of the armchairs.

It was so nice to be properly touching Stiles again, being mates meant that every touch sent sparks flying, but when they were completely entwined in each other it was like they moulded together into one being: their hearts beat in time, their senses around each other heightened as though they could practically tell what the other was thinking. Lying together on the couch was pure heaven.

Derek didn’t miss Scott’s confused expression, this was probably yet another thing they were going to have to explain. Stiles sighed above him, hands curling into Derek’s t-shirt, as they waited for the Alpha to begin.

“So Scott. You were bitten?”

Mrs Hale’s eyes were piercing, calculating, like she could see into Scott’s very soul. It was unnerving at best. “Yes Ma’am, I thought I was, but I must have been delirious or something because there was nothing there this morning.”

“I see.” She paused looking at Stiles and Derek before turning back to him. “And Stiles said you thought it was a wolf?”

“Well yeah…” 

“What were you doing in the preserve last night Scott?”

“I was training, I want to make first line lacrosse this year.”

“Were you not told that the Preserve was not safe?”

“Look lady,” Derek growled at him, Scott saw stiles squeeze his hand to stop him, “I don’t know what’s with your twenty questions, but I’m fine.” He lifted up his shirt to show them a biteless side. “See, no bite, so can I go now?”

Mrs’s Hale’s eyes looked sombrely into his. “No Scott I’m afraid you can’t. Yesterday there was a rogue and feral werewolf on the loose in the preserve. It killed my daughter in the morning, you are lucky that it was close to dying when it bit you or you would have been torn to pieces as well. It did however bite you and it has started to turn you. That makes you a danger to everyone unless you learn how to control it.” She looked over to Derek and Stiles again who nodded at her. “If you’ll excuse me.” She got up and glided back up the stairs looking regal, the tears in her eyes just enhancing the aura she emanated.

Scott focused on his best friend. “What did she mean werewolf Stiles? Werewolves aren’t rea-aagghh!!” Both Stiles and Derek wolfed out, eyes flashing.

“What the fuck?” Scott whispered as the world descended into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
